


The sun will shine again.

by byourkey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste POV, Aged up characters, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Relationship(s), one-sided reveal, reveal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byourkey/pseuds/byourkey
Summary: After Marinette finally confessed to Adrien and he turned her down, she finally gives a chance to Luka, while Adrien is trying to forget ladybug by giving his full attention to his girlfriend. But when Chat discovers Ladybug identity and tries to confess his love, it doesn’t quite get the reaction he expected...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Pink Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! This is my first ever fan fiction! I hope you’ll like it ! You should know that English is not my first language and that I’m still trying to adjust to the platform. Nevertheless I hope you’ll enjoy it !  
> It’s important to note that in my story, they are older than in the show, they are around 17/18 years old, finishing high school. Also Marinette as confessed to Adrien and he turned her down. Since it’s many years after the show, they are some facts that I invented ! 
> 
> Trigger warning: there is a part where a panic attack is mentioned. Please advice caution.

As Chat was leaping off another building wandering around after patrol, he thought about how the miraculous, even thought it was not rumoured to bring luck, had marked the beginning of his new life . 

_Yikes, he thought, that’s so corny._ It was almost likeplagg was the one talking . 

Since the little Kwami had been with him, happiness came his way. 

He had friends, real friends, with whom he could talk about his problems, but also just play video games to relax.  He had Nino, his best bud, his “bro” as he always said. There was Alya, even though she was nosy and obsessed with danger, refusing to be in a safe place whenever an Akuma came, _gosh it was nerve racking,_ she was also funny and always cheered him up. Then Marinette. At the thought of her, he let out a sigh. So he had Nino, Alya, occasionally Chloe, maybe Luka and Mari to call his friends. He wasn’t sure for Luka. 

Chat stared at the city in front of him, holding his breath. The simple thought of the blue haired boy had put a weight on him. Yeah, Luka hadn’t been the nicest when it came to Adrien. But he supposed it was normal. Then when Luka and Mari had become an item, Adrien had seen a shift in his behaviour, he had become friendlier towards him. Chat smiled. There was no need to feel this pressure anymore. Luka may not be his friend yet, but he was surely on his way to become one. 

Most importantly, there was her.

She brought something he never knew he could have, she brought safety, companionship and trust. He woke up, and went to bed with a text from her everyday. Sure, it could be a little formal sometimes, but he knew she would get better. After all, they were both new to this thing. He liked her, and was almost sure his father would approve too. She was a _little ray of sunshine_ piercing through the dark clouds of his life. She didn’t fix everything, but that was not what he wanted of her.  
She was by his side and that ... that was already such a treasure to him . 

He was so proud, and it was an exhilarating sensation to call her his girlfriend.  Kagami was definitely the best part of it all . 

He got back up and jumped again on the rooftops of Paris . He was content, happy with how things were. Or at least that’s what he would constantly repeat to himself. 

_ Yep, perfectly happy, nothing more he could desire in this world .  _

Just as he repeated that he missed the edge of the building, and started free-falling. 

_Who am I kidding_ , he thought, _of course I’m missing something. I’m missing her._

He was still falling, the ground menacing him, and he hoped, he thought, he imagined that she would magically appear, string her yo-yo his way and save him from face planting on the street.  
He extended his baton, at the last second before ruining his model-face and landed gracefully on the floor. 

That’s when he realised where he was standing. Right in front a certain building he knew too well. Adrien came here all the time before. The memories flashed before his eyes. The warm atmosphere, the video games, the laughs, and the croissants. 

He found himself smiling reminiscing about this place. Soon, his smile turned sad. He didn’t know when again he would have the occasion of spending time here like that. He climbed on the roof facing her house and he looked at the balcony, searching for the small window which he knew led to her room. 

Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink, a flash which he was all too familiar with. A glow almost, exactly the same as his, just in her distinctive colour. 

Pink. A pink glow. A pink miraculous glow. A pink miraculous ladybug glow. A pink miraculous ladybug glow from Marinette room. 

His mind and heart were racing, almost as if they were trying to over speed one another. He lost his balance, again and almost crashed into someone’s window. His tail had gripped a chimney and he was now hanging upside down. 

No. No? No,no,no,no,no! Marinette was ladybug. No! She couldn’t be? But she is!

His mind quickly summoned images of the two girls, comparing them . Marinette, ladybug. Pigtails, blue eyes, courageous...

** Marinette was ladybug.  **

Oh no, oh no, oh no. 

He had turned her down ...

Chat had turned down his lady, when she liked him, she liked his civilian self. He’d turned down his best friend. If before he thought it was bad to say that to Mari, he was freaking out now knowing he said it to Ladybug too. The one he loved for catsake. 

He was losing control of his breathing, beginning to panic. He was panting, and suddenly his suit seemed very tight. His thoughts were racing so fast he couldn’t comprehend them. He was lost, waves, no an ocean was crashing on him, he couldn’t see through his tears and even if he had been able he wouldn’t have registered the world around him. A voice called. It seemed so far, so faint. It called again and suddenly it was so loud, it overloaded his senses, it made him want to scream. Chat closed his eyes and tried to relax in vain. He couldn’t. He couldn’t make sense of anything, shapes and colours had disappeared, the world around him was a blob. He heard again his name, loudly before passing out. 

When Chat woke up, the first vision that welcomed him was bluebell eyes. He smiled and casually said : “ Oh, hi Marinette !” 

As the words left his mouth, he watched her frown, she suddenly looked at him with anger, a lot of anger and he saw her fist clench. He was taken aback by the movement and thought this is it, this is how I lose my nine lives, this cat is purrtrified. He giggled inside at his own pun. Mari hit the floor next to him, so very close, and the strength with which she had done so, sent the vibrations of the wooden floor to him.

“Wow Mari, what’s-what’s going on ?” He stuttered. 

“What’s going on? What’s going on?! You dare ask me that? You stupid cat! What’s going on is you were hanging by the tail from a chimney about to pass out and crying your eyes out. You were going to fall and die you stupid cat ! I had to ring the bell in the neighbours building to go by one of the windows and catch you ! Then I had to carry you to my room, and boy you are one heavy cat ! So that’s what going on ! You scared me !” 

She said all of this with so much rage, it was almost like she hissed, very cat-like if he had anything to say about it. He was amused at her tone until he registered what she said. He was crying ?

Wait... 

oh god 

he remembered. 

He yanked out of the floor and was up and as far as possible from her as soon as he realised. She was ladybug that’s right ! Wait... 

That meant he was in ladybug’s room !! No, no that couldn’t be happening ! The emotions from before came flashing back to him, and the stress of worrying her was added to that ! He almost tripped over a pile of fabrics and when he was about to fall and hit his head, she reached his hand and hold him back.  
He looked up and saw her. Really saw her. 

Gosh, she was beautiful . She had her hair in a messy bun, and strands were framing perfectly her face. Her eyes were shining and piercing through his soul. How had he not realised before ? 

“ Chat ? Are you ok?” She had worry in her eyes but seemed to have calmed down.

No. He was definitely not ok. He would never be again realising she was his Lady, the one and only Ladybug.

“ Chat, not that is isn’t pawsome to have you here, but I actually have school tomorrow and if I don’t want to paws out, I should get some sleep. So unless you have a concussion, you should go. Not that I don’t worry, and I want to kick you out! I just don’t know how I could help when you are transformed and I’m really exhausted and you know what? I’ll stop rambling. Maybe you could go home ?”

Did she just pun? She made two puns right? Chat lost his mind, his lady, ladybug was making puns ! Wasn’t she awesome ? He thought that he must have really had a concussion for it to be so perfect.

“ Yeah, you’re right. Thanks again” 

And with that he shot her, one last glance and left through the trap-window. 

Damnit she was amazing. 

* * *

Adrien, was in his bed, shuffling around, wrinkling the covers. He, after his freak out then happiness of finding out his lady identity, was filled with guilt. She didn’t know. He hadn’t told her he knew, and he was not about to. She didn’t want to reveal herself, how would she react once she knew he found out.   
Then there was Kagami. He didn’t want to have a girlfriend and think of another girl. That wasn’t fair.  
And Kagami had been so amazing. So after many twists and turn, Adrien decided. He wouldn’t tell his lady, he wouldn’t flirt with her, he would forget her.

He had Kagami.

Besides, she was with Luka. His mind was made, he would continue to try to forget her and remain friendly. 

Happy, he finally feel asleep. 

What he didn’t expect was that his dreams would be haunted by her eyes like the night’s sky, her warm smile and her silly laugh.

She was running in a prairie, a red dress, with polka dots, her hair in a bun with red ribbons, she smiled and laughed delicately, her hand in his. Then she was in her room, beating him fair and square in video games, she danced to celebrate her victory and Adrien laughed. After she was teaching him how to bake cookies, she made sure they were designed after the two superheroes.

It was scene after scene and it flooded his mind. When he woke up, he wasn’t distressed, he felt good, warm inside. Rather then freaking out he told himself it was only the shock settling down. 

He went to school with the biggest smile on his face. The sun shone bright that day.

* * *

  
Thank you for reading! I’m in the process of writing the next chapters ! If you have any feedback I’d love to hear it !   
  


Stay miraculous !


	2. The triple date ( part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Nino, Luka, Marinette, Kagami and Adrien are going on a triple date. First stop is the restaurant, followed by an afternoon at the lake. Will Adrien be able to concentrate on Kagami, and think of Marinette only as a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter is in two parts because well I haven’t finished writing the other part and I felt like I should still post this. I hope you’ll enjoy it! There is a bit of Lukanette fluff and Kagami reveals something she had kept inside.  
> Remember the characters are aged up in my story.

* * *

  
Adrien had just finished his classes for the day, and was about to head home. It was Wednesday so he only had school the morning and his afternoon was free. He couldn’t wait to get home and just play dumb video games.

« _Hey ! Bro wait up_ ! » he heard. When he turned around he saw Nino running towards him. 

« _\- Nino! What’s up ?_

_\- You didn’t forget did you? We’re going on a date today !_ People turned around, surprised by the fact that the model was on a date with another boy. _I mean you know the triple date ! With kagami etc?_

_\- Oh! Right I forgot about that_ ! He was rubbing his neck with his hand, embarrassed that he had forgotten their plans. _Then let’s go!_ »

Adrien remembered, Alya had had this idea. They had just finished school and were about to leave when suddenly her face had brightened and she had started squealing excitedly, she had then shouted to their face how cool it was that they were now all in relationships and how they could do dates together. She continued by saying a list of activities they could all do, it was way too long for Adrien to listen to all of it but he had appreciated her enthusiasm. After all, he hadn’t been easy when he first started dating Kagami. Yeah, they weren’t really jumping from joy. He understood but it still had hurt. Nino and Alya had been such troopers for Mari, for such a long time, that when they had seen their friend with a broken heart, they couldn’t help but resent him a little. They did their best not to show it, nevertheless Adrien had still picked up on that. And things only got worse when a week later he announced his new relationship. They didn’t smile at all, their mouth had twisted in a weird forced smile, and their congratulations had sounded so cold and insincere. He had a tremble just thinking about it.

At some point, their attitudes changed, when Mari got with luka. They started acting way friendlier with Kagami and had welcomed her in their group easily. Surprisingly, the nicest of them all was Marinette. She always beamed with joy, and that didn’t change at all when Kagami was here. Mari always made sure that his girlfriend felt good and new what was going on. She had been the one to force and teach Kagami how to play his favorite video games, she had even joked about it saying that the master that she was should give all her attention to this new protégée in hope that they would be able to defeat and earn the respect of her comrades. Yeah, he hadn’t understood very well all of that, but Kagami had laughed, a real laugh and that was very important. Marinette had also taken Kagami for a shopping spree, to make sure she also had comfortable clothes. This girl really was the sunshine in their lives. 

Now, in retrospect, he wasn’t surprised at all. Marinette was ladybug after all. He wondered how he hadn’t made the connection before. And to think the classe called her their everyday ladybug. He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

« _Earth to Adrien, do you copy ? Snap out of it will you_ ? » 

Adrien shook his head to try to ground himself to what was happening again. As he was thinking Nino had led them to the restaurant where they were eating. The others were waiting at the table and when Alya saw the two boys, she made frantic signs their way. 

« _\- You’re good man ? You look distracted._

\- _Yeah thanks Nino, I was just thinking about my planning for tomorrow, but don’t worry, you have my full attention undivided from now on haha_ » 

As Adrien walked to the table, he tried focusing on only Kagami, but his eyes drifted to Marinette. She was sitting next to Luka. Her hands were holding her head, which was turned to her boyfriend, since she was probably listening to one of his story. She had a off-the shoulder light blue dress, with pockets. The pockets were embroidered with little black cats. He found it touching. Before he had always thought she was just a fan, but now he realised that it was her way to have her partner by her side, even as a civilian. Then he glanced at her face quickly. She was smiling, a warm smile that was melting his heart. Her eyes were full of playfulness and her cheeks arbored a pink blush. She wore her hair as one big ponytail, which was unusual but suited her well. She beamed with happiness and his heart missed a beat. It was normal to look at his friend right? He just hadn’t seen her today so...

Soon he was sitting next to Kagami, and she broke the spell he was under by kissing his cheek. He redirected his attention to her and gave her a wide smile . She seemed to have worry in her eyes, so he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She gave him a little smile, yeah she got better at that with time but it still looked unnatural on her, and they got back to ordering . 

« - _Hello my name is Sam, I will be the one taking care of you for today . Are you all ready to order?_

\- _Yeah I’ll start !_

The waitress had just arrived and was now taking care of their order, but Adrien didn’t really pay any attention, he was too busy imagining ladybug with the hairdo Marinette had at the moment. 

\- _And for you mister ?_

\- _Ah ! Uh ... I’ll take the same as Marinette !_ Adrien had been surprised by the girl, he had forgotten she was here and hadn’t selected a dish at all.

_\- Are you sure Adrien ? It’s my first time ever in this restaurant I’m not that confident in my choice. I’d be better if Kagami advices you, she’s the one who suggested this restaurant and know the menu way better than me !_   
Mari had said all that nervously, while squeezing the hand of Luka. Even though it got better she was still not at ease when Adrien gave her any attention at all. Luka took her second hand and squeezed it two times. It was their way to say everything is going to be ok, I’m here. They had started using it first when he had a concert or something and that he was so anxious he couldn’t bear hearing anyone talk even himself. 

\- _Oh. You’re right Mari, Kagami would you mind helping me choose ? Sorry for the inconvenience Madam,_ he said to the waitress. 

\- _Well, I would advice you the number 12 as it is a client’s favorite and a classic here. But since I know you prefer a mix between salty and sugary the number 25 seems the more reasonable choice. With it I would probably take as an extra the number 2, as I’m sure the flavour will please you. At the end, it’s your choice!_

She had said all that quite fast, as she was in deep thoughts about the different combinations and how the texture would mix. Kagami really was an expert in food, and she loved to help and share her knowledge about it. 

\- _That’s look perfect, thank you Kagami._ » 

Adrien looked at her and nodded, as a sign of gratitude. He had panicked and just blurted the name of the person sitting in front of him. That was the only reason why we had blurted out Mari’s name, he told himself. 

Sam, had left and came back a few minutes after with some water and appetiser. The friends savoured it while talking quickly about school. As soon as they main was on the table, Alya started talking about her favorite subject. 

“- _So everyone. Let’s get to business. Have you heard the rumour ? What do you think ? Give me the details, I want to know your opinions !_

_\- Let me guess, you’re talking about the rumours of Chat having a girlfriend right ?_ Nino has answered while giving her a wink. They had probably already discussed it about a thousand times but he knew his girlfriend just couldn’t stop. So his little interjection was very welcomed by her, as expected. He had said the right thing to let her go on a ramble and she appreciated him for that. 

\- _Yes ! Thank you my knight for reading in my mind, this is exactly what I wanted to hear !_ She almost jumped out of her chair as she said that. Wow, Adrien though, she really likes to talk about us, I wonder if she knew, would her head explode ? 

\- _Well, of course we’ve heard about it Alya, you wrote six different articles on it, analysing their every movement since the rumours has started,_ laughed Luka. _And as I am a loyal follower, I remember everything you said_. He giggled while watching her smile go up to her ears. 

\- _See ! See ! I knew people followed for real Mari ! Even your boyfriend trusts me, and think I’m a reliable source !_

_\- We all know that girl don’t worry !_ Had said Mari while rolling her eyes . 

- _So Luka, your opinion ?_ Alya’s eyes were not glistening while she had shifted to face him, she watch him intensely, all ears for her newly discovered fan . 

\- _On one hand, I really believe it. He looks different. But I doubt he loves her. I’m almost certain he’s just trying to forget Ladybug as she rejected him so many times. On the other hand he seems to still flirts with Ladybug, so maybe not ?_

How had Luka figured out that? Was he so obvious as to how much he loved ladybug ? And of course he still flirted with her ! It was their thing ! Then Mari spoke. And wow what she said had hurt 

\- _Personally, I think he’s a flirt. I have pity for the girl he’s with. We all know Chat will flirt with everyone, he’s not serious about ladybug, and never about his new girlfriend otherwise he would have stopped any advances he makes to his partner. If I’m correct I_ _remember him flirting with Riuko, Rena and even me that one time when we had to defeat Nathaniel. That cat just like to chase his preys. I wouldn’t trust him romantically one bit._

The table one silent as Mari has said her words, trying to remember the picture or videos of the situations she was talking about. 

\- _She’s right, he does flirt with everyone._ Kagami had said in a very contained manner and had smile toward Mari, giving her support to her friend . 

\- _I don’t think she is ! Maybe Chat is someone who just doesn’t know how to be friendly, and what we interpret as flirting could just be his way to make friend and try to put at ease the other. As for ladybug and him, it’s how they are, he pushed and she rejects it. They wouldn’t be them without it, would they?_ Adrien had stuttered a little bit while trying to defend himself. Was that what people thought? That he was always trying to charm someone ? The other question sadly he already had the answer. That’s what ladybug thought. 

\- _I’m with Luka on this, I think he’s just trying to forget the little LB, you know getting rejected again and again, it must not be good for your self esteem. So give the dude a break ! He deserve happiness and why do we care who gives him that ? Let him breathe a bit! »_ Adrien found the words of Nino reassuring, that’s right he was trying to move on, and Kagami was helping! She was really helping, he was totally not focused on Mari now. 

They continued their lunch without any other heated debate, and everyone was smiling at the end, their stomach full and their minds happy.  
  


Then they all took cars, to go to their next destination. The lake ! Adrien and Kagami had offered to use theirs, as they had a chauffeur. Kagami rode with Luka and Mari and Adrien with Nino and Alya. Nino has insisted on putting his music so that they could be “vibing” as he had said. Adrien had expected his bodyguard to be annoyed by it, but when he shot him a glance, he was enjoying it, slightly moving his head in rhythm. Adrien wondered how were things in the other car. Was their a slight discomfort? Were they talking at all ? Was Marinette clinging to Luka, hugging, kissing him ? He wondered not for himself of course but surely because he didn’t want Kagami to be uncomfortable. Yeah he never would have guessed how it went. 

The girls were frantically talking about food, about the different types of croissant and which were overrated or not. Then they moved to fashion and the influence Asia had on it. Luka was utterly lost. But he smiled, happy to see the girls getting along so well. He held Mari’s hand and that, that was all he could ask. 

When the car stopped and they got off, Adrien couldn’t wait to go jump in this beautiful blue water, he was so excited to be here with his friends. He wondered also how Kagami would look, as he had never seen her wearing a bathing suit. When he closed his eyes to breathe in the fresh air, a face filled his mind. Mari’s face. He said to himself that it was just because he didn’t want to have any lewd though about Kagami. 

There was a little wood cabin on the side of the lake, with showers and toilets. They all went there to change. He was the first to be ready. So he rested his body on the wall while taking the view in. Then he heard two voices. It was Mari and Luka. He thought about leaving to make sure he didn’t disturb them, but curiosity got the best out of him. He stayed. 

“ _\- So Ma-Ma-Marinette, have you reached a decision?_

\- _Luka ! Stop teasing me like that ok ? It happened once ! And it was so long ago, would you give it up already ?_

\- _No. Never ! Hehe this is mine to enjoy, and I will always always remind you of our first meeting. It’s an important day Ma-Ma-Marinette. If it hadn’t happened we would be here today, and I probably wouldn’t have the honour to do that !_ Adrien immediately turned around to see what Luka was about to do, he couldn’t help it. The sight he found made his heart ache. Luka was holding his girlfriend by the hips, she was on her tiptoes so that she would be tall enough. Her hands were lost in his hairs, and their lips were intertwined. Adrien wished it was him that was holding her, before shaking his head and shouting at himself. She’s happy, I’m with Kagami, I can’t think of her like that. I won’t. He turned around but didn’t stop eavesdropping. 

\- _So, before you captured me, I was about to say that I have made my decision._ She squealed as he brought her closer to him after she had just escaped. 

\- _Capture you ? You’re the one who holding my heart as your prisoner!_

\- _And you like it!_

\- _Yeah_ , he said as he let out a sigh. _So tell me! Will you apply ?_

\- _I will Luka ! Thanks to you ! You encouraged me and motivated me, all my inscriptions are ready I just have to press send !_ She smiled while her head dropped on the side, looking like a puppy.

\- _Then what are you waiting for? Let’s send it! Oh, I’m so proud, my beautiful girlfriend will soon be an incredible designer!_

\- _Luka! Stop you know I still have a long way! I was waiting for you, I wanted us to do it together ok ? So let’s go !_

They pressed send together, and then intertwined their hands, he took her in his arms and made her spin. Her sweet laugh filled the air and suddenly Adrien felt breathless. As he heard them kissing again, he chose to leave. He went near the lake where soon everyone joined him. Luka was holding Mari in his arms, princesse-style. 

Suddenly, Adrien felt hands blocking the light from his eyes 

“ _Guess who?_ ” Kagami said. 

He turned around and hold her in his arms, she was surprised by his gesture but giggled a little, he looked into her eyes and shoved his head in her neck, hiding under her hair.

“ _Hey put me down Adrien !_ ” She was smiling at him, and even though he was happy and though he could maybe love her one day, she didn’t make his heart skip a beat like a certain someone. 

Without a warning, they both were pushed in the water. As he was falling holding Kagami with his hand, he grabbed the person who pushed him with him. Soon Nino, Kagami and himself emerged from the water, their hair a mess. He heard a click and figured Alya had snapped a picture. 

“ - _You traitor, en guarde!_ Had shouted the girl to Nino.

\- _You better not try little dudette, I tell you, my skills are rival of the Ninja Turtle._

She grabbed a stick and threw one in the air. After a few spins, it landed in Nino’s hand. 

Adrien heard himself say: 

\- _In position? Ready? Go!_ ” 

The match started between the two, Kagami with the upper hand without a doubt. That’s when it happened. Nino dropped his weapon, charged full force to her, splashed her and then put her on his shoulder, she couldn’t do anything more than wiggle to try to get out of his hold. 

“ _\- That’s not fair! These are not the rules! Adrien help me !_

\- _My queen, as much as I would love to oblige, you know the referee is to never interfere physically. I’m afraid you’re on your own_. He then winked at her and moved his feet right in front of Nino. He didn’t see it coming and fell face first in the water . Adrien gave his hand to Kagami and help her back on her feet, he gave her the makeshift sword and she pinned in on Nino’s stomach as he got up again . 

\- _And the winner is ..... Miss Kagami_ ” 

Shouted Adrien while holding his girlfriend hand in the air as you would do after a boxing match. Nino conceded his defeat and they both proceeded to throw her in the air while chanting her name. Adrien turned his head and his eyes locked on Marinette. While looking at her, he forgot help Nino, so they both fell again. He turned back his attention to them and apologised a lot. That didn’t mean anything, Marinette was not his priority over Kagami, that’s not why I let her fall. It was just a noise that made me turn, right ? 

Adrien and the other were enjoying the water, and Marinette had stayed behind, sleeping. She had assured everyone she was fine with them having fun while she rested. But still, he didn’t think it was right. So after around an hour he got out and said he too was going to rest. He sat down next to Mari. Her face was hidden by a straw hat, to which was attached a red ribbon. You could see strands of her hair escaping from it, it curled on the tower she was resting on. Her hands were holding a history book that was hiding her stomach. Adrien didn’t dare look lower to see her legs, he thought that wasn’t appropriate. Now you’re appropriate but what about when you left Kagami to fall and drooled while looking at her, cackled plagg! Adrien sent him away with the mention of Camembert or something like that. He picked up a book, to distract himself. And honestly, it worked ! He was so focused on it that he didn’t realise she had woken up, and looked his direction with sleepy eyes. 

“- _Well hello Adrien._ He almost jumped out of surprise. She had startled him. In the process he had thrown what he was reading straight to her face. She fell back on the floor, caught off guard by this flying object .

\- _Oh Mari, Mari I’m so sor-sor-sorry. Are you-you okay?_ he stammered while helping her sitting . 

\- _Haha, yeah I’m fine, not the best way to get woken up by I’ve had worse._ They both laughed.

\- _So, how was your nap?_

\- _Well you know what, a nap is a staple in a girl’s life. Especially if that girl is me !_ She pointed to herself, and exaggerated her movements for a comic effect. 

\- _Haha, you’re always tired!_

Oh. Oh! Now he understood. Indeed she was tired, of course she was leading a double life, so that took a toll on her sleeping routine. That was logical ! The same was to be said for him, but to that you had to add the anxiety he had about his mother. 

\- _Hmm, I don’t recall asking you to judge my perfectly good sleeping schedule._ She giggled while arching one eyebrow.

\- _Why, I pray that you’ll excuse me for this terrible mistake I made My-Milady!_ He had almost let her surname as Ladybug slip out. Her brows frowned while she looked confused. He had to change the subject quick ! _Hey Mari! I got a question for you!_

\- _I’m listening !_ She had let go of his words, now concentrating on his question. 

\- _At the restaurant, you didn’t seem to really like Chat. So what do you think of him?_

\- _Oh no! I like him, I think he’s an amazing superhero who does very well his job. Plus he’s funny and nice. I was just pointing at that his a flirt and that I wouldn’t want to be his girlfriend right now. Poor girl !_

\- _I don’t think he’s a flirt. It might just be his persona !_

\- _Yeah maybe. I don’t know..._ Adrien sensed Marinette was uncomfortable talking about this, and he knew the conversation was going to end badly if he pushed. Or at least he though. She had been quite vocal at the restaurant about it. Maybe it’s because LB thinks I’m just playing and it affects her ? Or is she jealous ? He had a smirk on his mouth imagining that. 

\- _I had another question, it’s a good one I swear ! So imagine you are ladybug._ She closed her eyes imagining it. Yeah that probably wasn’t that hard for her. _You and Chat have finally decided to reveal your identities. You close your eyes as you detransform. He does the same . When you open them, who do you wish was facing you?_ She opened her eyes and let them on his face, she had a faint smile. Adrien held back a breath, projecting himself into the day where this scenario was their reality. Where she would finally see him entirely, finally understand that they were the same. He hoped she would be happy. 

\- _You see I’ve wondered a lot of times, if I had a choice I’d rather I be Chat than Ladybug. Since Chat is the one who has to protect her, she sees him getting in a dangerous situation all the time, and I hate that. So I’d rather be the one who sacrifices themselves than be the one who is forced to watch._

_ But... that wasn’t really your question was it ?  _

\- _Well, no but still an interesting take!_ He had never thought about it that way. Was she in that much pain every time ? 

\- _If I was ladybug who would I like to be Chat? Well... that a good question. I guess I’m tornbetween him being someone I know and someone I don’t. If it was someone entirely new that would me a new friend and that something good. There are arguments for someone I know too. For example we could help each other out to find excuses to go transform, I would also be so glad to see a familiar face. So if it had to be someone I know, if it was a girl, Alya definitely ! Imagine that: us, two best friends fighting crime at night and talking about fashion and all that in the daytime. But I know it’s not her, I mean Chat is a boy, 90% sure._ She winked and added _you never know , it could be a facade to hide her true gender haha. More seriously. If Chat was a boy... I probably wouldn’t like Luka to be Chat, I wouldn’t want our relationship problems, if we had any at some point, to influence our partnership. Nino would be cool you know, since I’ve know him for so long. Plus Alya would absolutely freak out and that... that would be beautiful_. She had closed her eyes and a giggle escaped her mouth. _Or it could be you!_ She turned and he trembled, had she figured it out like that? He couldn’t move as if her piercing stare was sending message to his brain to ensure he would stay here, like a dear in headlights. 

_ Yeah no. I’m not sure if I would like it to be you.  _

\- _Why not ? Aren’t we friends ?_ Oh gosh. She didn’t want him to be Chat. That was bad, that was terrible, that was a disaster. 

\- _Yeah we are. But remember Chat seems interested in Ladybug, and well, we found out that you aren’t interested in me. Not at all. Not even the slightest. Wouldn’t that mean that Chat only loves Ladybug because she’s a hero ?_ Marinette’s eyes started to fill with tears. Oh no, he didn’t want to make her cry. He didn’t know what to do. Her lips started to tremble and her whole body was shaking. He looked around to see if anyone, please anyone, could come get him out of this situation. But he forgot that Mari was brave. She wiped her tears away and smiled at him. 

\- _I’m sorry Marinette, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable._

\- _No, no. That’s fine it’s not you. But anyway, it doesn’t matter who I would like right? Because I don’t get to choose. Plus, I’m not Ladybug so ! That’s that!_ She gave him a inquisitive look as she faced him again. _And you, as Chat who would you like to be Ladybug ?_

Internally he screamed , he screamed you, and only you. He tried to make it look like he was wondering. 

_Probably Kagami, no? If Chat likes his partner that you should have Kagami._ She had said all that calmly but her tone sounded wrong. 

\- _That what would make most sense right ? But I don’t know, a friend would be good too. As long as its someone I appreciate that’s all I’d need.”_ She nodded and then everyone came back.  
It was time for snacks, and they all were really excited. 

That was Marinette’s idea. They all had to bring snacks from their different cultural heritage, and with it a story. 

« - _Want me to start my dudes ?_ had said Nino while searching in his bag. 

_ \- Go ahead !  _

\- _Ok so. I’ve brought for your exclusive pleasure today the one and only patate douce cake ! So a sweet potato cake. Grab a plate and I’ll serve you as I tell you my adventures to bring you this magnificent treasure_. They all nodded and sat down in a circle around him, they looked like little kids, all ears. 

\- _Mmm Nino that’s smells good !_

\- _Of course it does. I made it!_ He squealed happily. _So, the delicious dessert you have in front of you is a cake. It is made with sweet potato, which give it this fuller consistency and orangey colour. Our tale begins in a far away land, La reunion. It is a land of culture, of nature and sharing. As a little boy, I lived_ _there, my neighbours were all my cousins and my grandma had the room next to mine. Our family used to get together on Sundays, and eat the same thing, it was a habit. We had a carry de poulet first, served in a huge bowl in the center of the table. When I say huge I don’t mean just big, I mean gigantic. I think it_ _was about my size when I was six. In fact here’s a picture of me laying down next to it!_ Everyone laughed. _But back to my cake. So the original recipe has raisin in it, and with my cousins we would hate it. At some point we asked our grandmas to teach us how to make the cake. I can’t tell you the mess it was the first time. Imagine four grandmas and ten_ _children all running around trying to make cake. But we learned . Soon enough we were on cake duty. Thus the first part of our plan was done. Our next step was to gradually replace the raisins by chocolate chips. Some weeks we’d do it some others we wouldn’t, since no adult knew they soon forgot which version was the real one, and we started only using chocolate chips. And with that, our quest was done. In our family’s mind the real recipe_ _is now the one with chocolate and not the nasty raisins. So you see, this is a tale of bravoure, strategy, companionship and further more .... Chocolate. Hope you all enjoyed my dear listeners._ With that he bowed and sat back down. They all clapped and cheered. 

\- _Wow babe, I didn’t know you were such a criminal mastermind. Why don’t you put your talent of strategist to good use with finding the heroes identity ?_ laughed Alya 

\- _Because Chocolate is much more important!_ He exclaimed feigning to be shocked. They all agreed with him and finished eating their slice. 

Then was Luka, he had brought Mucenici. It was a recipe that his mom had taught him, saying it was from their dad’s country Roumanie. Apparently the dish was made in honour of Martyrs and the 8 shaped dough symbolised their body. He had said he didn’t know much about his father, but when he made and ate this, he would feel a little closer to the man. They had all complimented him on his cooking and tried to lift his spirits up. 

After that Adrien was up. He gave them a long blue box, with a familiar symbol on it.

« - _Hey, but these are from Mari’s parents!_ exclaimed Alya .

\- _Well yeah. So the thing is, I don’t know much about my family at all, or from where I’m from. I don’t know my mom’s side at all. I thought about my origins and realised I had no clue about them. My dad wasn’t really any help so. I decided that I was going to do_ _something that had a link with what made me who I am. And well... this macaroon were the best representation. I got them from the Dupain-Chang bakery because I’ve made many memories there. Plus they are clearly the best. So these macaroons are designed after you. I asked that they would be_ _customised to have images of us on top. You guys are my origins, you are the one who made me who I am, and my real life started when you came in it. That’s mine, and my story is a story of friendship. These pastries have been present throughout our time together and this time has shaped me. Thank_ _you for being my family guys._ »

Everyone was teary as his actions. They were staring at the little macarons with their faces painted on it and thinking about how lucky they all were. Soon they all jumped and covered Adrien in one gigantic hug. They laughed and smiled thinking about this peculiar little group that they were. 

Next alya was up, she had brought a banana gratin, a speciality from Martinique. She couldn’t stop laughing as she was recalling the story of the first and only time she had attempted to cook this recipe. The fire department came, because she had managed to set the bananas on fire, it wasn’t just little flames, not it was a full fire and she had almost burned the house down. So this time her mom had made it. 

Mari’s turn came and she squealed in anticipation. She told them that the dish was her family unique creation. It was a recipe that mixed her dad’s talent and her uncle taste. Indeed, when he had come to visit them from China, the night after he was akumatized because chloe had try to sabotage him, Tom and him had tried to create Mari’s idea. She had wanted them to mix a French and a Chinese traditional pastrie. She had suggested a choux à la crème and a coconut pearl. They had spent all night together bonding other food, even though they didn’t speak the same language. It was truly an amazing memory for everyone and it made a delicious creation. Adrien wasn’t surprised that Mari had created something as delicious. She had the Kwami of creation after all. He truly was impressed by what her mind could make. The dessert was a chou and hidden inside was the pearl. It was a nice surprise and gave a nice touch to the notarious French pastrie. They all congratulated her for this mix of her heritages. 

Kagami went last, she had different boxes in her hands. They were in wood but looked very stylish and the design was sleek. She putted one different in front of everyone. 

_« - Please open it all at the same time. There is one for every one, they are designed for you personally_. They opened their box to reveal a mochi. It was a dessert made with a paste of glutinous rice.

Mari had a pink one, Luka blue, Nino green, Alya orange and well Adrien’s was different all together. Kagami also offered a chiffon cake. 

_ So the chiffon cake was first made in the USA and then a Japanese student tweaked the recipe so that it would suit our country’s taste better. It is very popular in part because there is no butter which makes it light! Enjoy.  _

_Then I’ll give you the story that you demanded. I realise now that mine is quite different from what you all said. My story only concerns Adrien’s mochi. It’s called a Sakura mochi. It’s composed as all other mochi from a paste of sticky rice. The difference is that this one is filled with a paste of red beans called anko. What you see around it is a leaf from a Sakura tree. It’s pink to represent the colour of the flowers from the tree. It is suspected that this pastry was created around the beginning of 18th century, approximately 1717. It’s a delicacy that you generally eat around spring.But for my family it has a greater signification. Indeed the day where my father decided to confess his feelings to my mother, he brought her and her family these, as a symbol of a new beginning for them, a new relationship and the beauty that it would be. It became a regular symbol throughout their relationship and is for us considered a symbol of love. I didn’t have the occasion to_ _give you one the day we got together, so I do to, to tell you face to face and in front of our friends that... that I love you._ »

Everyone was speechless, you could hear them breathe as they waited for his answer after her very public display of affection. Adrien panicked. Oh god she loved him? As in love love ? Not just feelings. And he was still trying to forget Ladybug. What should he do? His mind raced and he realised that everyone waited for him to say something. He got up, faced her, and took a piece out of the delicacy. He handed it to her, and she ate it with joy as the same time as him. Then he took her in his arms and squished her, he then gently looked at her and kissed her. Everyone had staid silent and watched him silently reciprocate her affections. Then they all cheered and clapped. Joy overwhelmed all of them. Adrien had been careful as not to say her words back, since it would have been a lie. But he really hoped that one day, he would be able to say I love you without lying. He caught a glimpse of Mari. She was staring at him. A smile and sad smile was painted on her face. 

After that, they all went back in the lake and started playing. Kagami was on Adrien’s shoulder, Alya was on Nino’s and Mari on Luka’s. Alya and Nino were the first who fell. Then as the competition was raging, Mari shouted:

« - _Lets go Luka, we’re going to destroy them as easily as a cataclysm would !_ »he had laughed and continued fighting. But Adrien had been distracted, his lady had just talked about him and imitating him. How much better could it get? He closed his eyes for a second as the nice image of LadyNoir came back to his mind. She was really pretty in this miraculous too, it suited her. But after all everything suited her. He opened his eyes for them to fall on her. He couldn’t stop staring. She had this look of determination on her face and her hair was in a messy bun, going in every direction possible. Exactly like the night he had discovered her. His mind went back to this time and he started to daydream. At that exact moment he felt pushed back in the water and lost his grip on Kagami’s legs. They both fell backwards rapidly. Everyone shouted around him but all he could focus on was Mari falling frontward from Luka’s shoulder. She was going to land directly on him. She looked panicked as he was sure she didn’t expect that turn of event. Kagami in her fall had caught her hand and forced her to follow them in their descent. Adrien imagined her on top of him on how easy it would be to kiss her. His head went under water and he opened his eyes to find her face right on top of him, an inch away. Her body was on his and well his mind went wild. She quickly moved and helped kagami get up, smiling warmly. This vision reminded him of how he wasn’t supposed to think of her that way. This thoughts should have been for Kagami, the girl who loved him... 

« - _Adrien! We lost! Nooo! How can I Kagami lose ! You tarnished my honour you need to help me recover._ She had shouted all that while letting herself fall theatrically in Mari’s arms. 

\- _How dare you Mister, Mari said while pointing her finger at Adrien, I give you this fair lady in the hope that you will make her and her name shine and you do the opposite!_ She helps kagami to get back on her feet, they both mimic dusting off dresses. 

\- _My beloved, I am ready to defend your friends if it will make you happy. No lady should have to break a nail in combat. Be prepared!_ Luka had put himself between the girl and Adrien . Soon after he had pronounced his words he jumped on Adrien and pushed him gently in the water. He jumped next to him and started to tickle him a lot. Adrien giggled and Luka too. Soon mari and Kagami winked and came to tickle the both of them. They all laughed a lot and the four of them got even more carried away. Mari and Kagami rolled away while tickling one another. Luka got closer to Adrien and whispered:

\- _I know why you lost. You weren’t concentrated on trying to make me fall. I saw you looking at Marinette. Please Adrien. Be considerate. You broke her heart once. Don’t try to do it again. This time, I won’t just sit and watch._ » 

A fter that he laughed, a cold dark laugh  and shot him daggers. He gave him his hand and they made their way to the girls. Adrien felt his body go cold, and shivers. Of course he won’t hurt Mari, she’s way too important for that.But Adrien didn’t like that Luka had caught him staring. He didn’t mean to, he was just caught of guard by what she had said. Adrien was moving on, Kagami loved him and Luka liked Mari. Adrien couldn’t have Mari any way so why even try. You can try to convince yourself as much as you want you’ll have to face what you feel someday.Rapidly they were all talking about something else and his mind stopped wandering. The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it! Next part coming soon! As the boy get ready they receive on Nino’s voicemail a message from the girls. Then they all meet up at a club.


	3. The triple date ( part two )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun afternoon, the gang divides to prepare for a cool night out. But just what will happen when Adrien doesn't keep his drinking under control? Will he be able to salvage the bits and pieces of his relationships? Will he finally face the truth? 
> 
> A reminder that in my AU the characters are aged up and have the legal rights to drink.
> 
> _______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I had the song Take a Hint in mind, I thought it was like a basic song but it comes from one of my favorite childhood TV show: Victorious. So you are welcome to listen to it at the same time as you read the first part of this chapter. here is a link to a youtube video of it: https://youtu.be/DoSnjS0Uj70
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

_________

The guys had gone back to Nino’s to get ready. That didn’t take very long and soon enough they were playing video games such as mega strike 5 while having a light conversation.

Nino asked for the two of them to pay him attention. He showed them their group chat. Alya had just sent a video with the comments that this was the best show they’ll ever see. Nino projected the video to the TV.

The clip started in the dark.

Then suddenly a ray of light came into view.

The brightness shone on two figures, they were wearing matching capes, made with what was probably Alya’s extra blanket. Adrien realized it was Mari and Kagami as he noticed their hair made similarly in a high bun. Suddenly they started clapping their fingers in Rythm with the music that just started. They were still looking at the floor so you couldn’t see their faces. As the lyrics started Mari took a few steps forward while singing in full force.

" _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like._

_I can always see'em coming from the left or from the right_ "

She finalized while taking the pose on the side, she turned her back to the camera and pointed at her friend, who answered while making finger guns.

_" I don’t wanna be a priss_

_I’m just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the"_

Her voice started quite low while she moved around too. Mari took her hand and made her spin 

“ _Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot_ “

Kagami came closer to the camera trying to feign a menacing look but her hips were swaying in rhythm and her eyes were full of playfulness

" _You think that we should hoop up but I think that we should not”_

_“ You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth"_

They started singing no shouting together, you could see both of them fully immersed and smiling to their ears. 

“ _And that is when it started going south! Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can’t buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think!_

_I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint!_ ”

They took each other hands and started a dance routine. Mari had Kagami in her arms one second and the other she was sent flying while Mari held her in the air while turning. Right after they made the famous infinity dance move, they put their arms around one another while shouting. They followed by sitting on two chairs and made exaggerated poses. It was hilarious. Kagami took Mari’s hands and they spun around the room and fell on the floor dramatically. Finally, they turned to the camera again. They started the refrain again while looking at each other in the eyes.

" _What about no don’t you get "_

_“ So go and tell your friends “_

_“ That I’m not really interested”_

They acted like the guys they were talking to were behind the camera. They keep going forward and the camera was backing down. The three guys felt like they were the ones supposed to take a hint. Mari and Kagami made an incredulous duo, a bit unexpected but they matched really well. Their voices and their moves were in total sync, you could really see how close they were.

“ _Take a hint, take a hint._

_I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! ”_

The video ended with Mari jumping in her friend’s arms and the both of them falling on the ground while bursting in laughter.

Adrien hadn’t realized how much their friendship had grown as the years went by. True Marinette had been his girlfriend's first real friend, but he thought that since they started dating they had drifted apart. Clearly, this video showed that this wasn’t the case at all. If he had to guess, they were even closer than before. He smiled at that thought. Mari really is an amazing person.

« - Well that was hilarious, said Nino still giggling. He checked his breath just to check, Adrien laughed.

⁃These girls are something else, Luka smiled as he glanced at the screen again, who would have thought that they were this instead of getting ready?

⁃That’s true. Model boy, you should know, don’t girls take an eternity to get ready?

⁃Haha, I don’t know, I guess, they probably do anything else than get ready. When I’m in a shoot, the girls can’t take their time since we’re all on a tight schedule. I’m not the one you should ask my dude. »

The three of them continued to laugh while imagining all sorts of things girls did instead of getting ready. Someone suggested that they probably summoned a demon to help them with their makeup or something since makeup for Nino was definitely witchcraft. To quote: "before you have round and normal eyes, and then poof your eyelids are a rainbow and you have now almond-shaped eyes and shoot sultry glances. Dudeee if that’s not a superpower what is"! Then they thought that maybe they just had a whole ceremony to try and give luck to the girls who needed it, that was surely why girls often took boy’s breath away. They didn’t stop imagining what secret women were hiding until it was time to leave. By then their dates had sent other pictures in the group chat. Every time something crazy was going on. On one, you could see Alya doing a handstand and Kagami holding a cookie with a stick in front of her redfaced friend, on the other you’d see Mari and Alya dressed as men with a mustache on, acting like they were part of a rap group. The last one, which was supposedly their favorite was simpler. It was a picture of the three of them in bathrobes with their hair in ridiculous hairdo and a different makeup on each eye. They were sitting in line and holding one another with a hand on the hips. You could see how much they enjoyed each other’s company.

Because of all that, when the guys arrived at Kagami’s they expected that they would be late. They weren’t.

Adrien was standing in the entry hall, kind of shifting uncomfortably, wondering if he was not dressed appropriately for tonight. Alya had insisted on organizing everything and she had just given them one word for the dress code: cool.

Adrien had freaked out about what that meant for hours, the model in him thinking about all the outfits possibilities. He had finally settled in a dark blue jean, a bit ripped at the knees, and a tight fitted white blouse. He had chosen the newest pair of sneakers and wore a watch on his wrist. Luka had a similar look, just in a dark-colored version and with chains around his neck. Nino looked more relaxed with a grey teeshirt. The three of them were talking about video games when Nino gasped. He turned around to find his girlfriend in a green iridescent top, it was sleeveless and hugged her body. She had black tight pants that made the green pop even more. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and it was all contrasted with her very red lips. Alya walked up to him, and with her hand, she held his chin.

« - Babe, you’re drooling ». He shook his head and grinned. She turned around and winked to the other two boys. They both turned around respectfully while the two lovebirds started kissing. They heard the sound of heels resonating on the stairs, and found the two dark-haired girls hand in hand, smiling to one another. Kagami looked ravishing. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top, with a red lacy corset other, with black pants and red heels. Her short hair was framing her face beautifully. She was blushing, probably not used to these types of clothes.

Kagami was a red rose, beautiful, seducing, and almost dangerous. But as a rose has thorns, her sight made Adrien's heart ache. She was beautiful for him, but he didn’t honor it. This thorny flower was a reminder that he wasn’t in it as he should be.

The worst was that she was standing next to Marinette. Sweet lord, what a sight for eyes. Where Kagami was rough and painful, Mari was pure and heartwarming. Adrien couldn’t help but look at her, it felt like the sunshine was surrounding her, she felt like a ray of light on a cloudy day. She clashed drastically with her friend, dressed in all pink. It was a pale soft pink, and it made her blue eyes shine like diamonds. It looked like her top was floating on her shoulders rather than resting on it. It wasn’t tight but rather floating, with large sleeves. Her pants were the same color and hung close to her curves, at the exception of the end. The pants were larger at the feet and flared, accentuating the length of her legs. She had pinkish heels tied by a ribbon that rolled up on her ankles and ended in a bow. She looked like an angel fallen from the sky, but while descending she had convinced clouds and stars to follow her. Adrien felt the red go to his cheeks and a smile creeping his way to his face. How could someone be so heavenly?

Soon he sensed someone taking his hand and turned around to see his girlfriend smiling at him. Adrien felt something shatter in his heart, right Mari didn’t get ready for me. He glanced back her way to find her smiling happily while hugging Luka. Her clothes really complimented Luka’s hair color when they were like that. Adrien quickly felt a tight pressure in his chest and clenched his fist.

This wasn’t fair. His lady was supposed to be his other half, not someone else. Wasn’t that the whole thing about them and their partnership? Weren’t they supposed to perfectly balance one another, to shine we’re the other lacked? Why wasn’t she next to him? These questions were like rocks being thrown at him, it made him hurt more and more and he felt like he was losing his mind. A calm kiss stopped his fury. He turned to find Kagami’s worried eyes searching for his. Right. Adrien was the only reason why Mari was with someone else. He was the one who had rejected her light. He smiled faintly at Kagami and put his arm on her shoulders, trying to find some warmth to help him relax. They both turned around when they heard Nino whistle at them and making big signs for them to come. Adrien hadn’t realized that everyone had moved and was ready to go. He quickly swept Kagami off her feet and carried her princess style to the car, trying to lighten the mood and focus on her and only her. She giggled at his actions, reassured.

Soon enough Alya had brought them to the newest fanciest club. She had reserved a booth for them which was on the side of the dance floor. She said something about eating before drinking and ordered lots of dishes for them. Adrien briefly asked himself who was gonna pay, before remembering that he didn’t care about money, as long as everyone was happy.

The night started slow, with all of them just laughing and joking around.

Then their lighthearted conversation turned into a drinking game.

One glass, two glasses, three glasses.

Kagami said something about slowing down, he glanced quickly at Mari to see her all comfortable in Luka's arms smiling and laughing. He grumbled and said something along the lines of I’m fine.

Soon enough all of it was a haze, his mind only capable of forming one-word thoughts.

It merely consisted of: Dance. Mari. Drink. Dance. Kagami. Drink. Drink. Mari. Drink. Dance.

Adrien watched from afar the girls he came with. He had gone back to the booth to relax a bit. They seemed to be enjoying themselves dancing. Kagami and Marinette were laughing a lot and in the center of the stage. It was one the first time he saw Kagami enjoying herself like that in a crowded place, it usually wasn’t really her thing. But maybe drinking had helped that a lot. Then his gaze shifted to Mari. She had let her hair loose and it was shifting at the same rhythm as the tune playing. Some strands were sticking to her cheeks because of the heat. That´s hot, he thought. Catching himself he turned back his attention to his drink. He took a sip.

When he turned back to check on the girls, he only spotted his Lady. She had stopped dancing altogether and was now shifting nervously on her feet. Her eyes were frantically searching for a way to get out of the group but she was blocked. She was tugging on her shirt, trying to put it back in place. Adrien realized what made her behave like that, or more precisely who. It was a men in his thirties, obviously drunk and leaning on her shoulder. He was whispering in her ears and what he said made her shudder. She tried to get away from his grasp but he moved his arm on her hips and turned her to him. He held her head with his other hand and forced her to look into his eyes. Adrien couldn’t see her expressions anymore and that enraged him even more. Marinette was in danger, she needed help.

" - Tell me, pretty girl, why are you so reluctant to come with me? Have you already fallen for someone else?

Marinette barely responded, her words getting mixed and laced with sheer panic

⁃Yes she has. Adrien heard himself shouting an answer just when he arrived next to her. Now that he was closer he could see the lust and desire shining in the men’s eyes.

⁃And who might you be, little boy? This trash had let Mari out of his hands and focus. He now looked only at Adrien. His behavior shifted instantly too, he clenched his fist and seemed angrier, violent, and disgusted that someone interrupted him.

⁃I’m her boyfriend. He had taken Mari’s hand as proof and she got closer to try to make it believable too. Her hand was really soft and was a perfect fit for his. They were really made for each other. The snarly response from their opponent made him come back to reality.

⁃What a sad excuse for a man, I see now that you have no taste you pathetic whore, you’ll regret sleeping with him instead of this god. "

With that he shot them a dirty look and disappeared, surely searching for new prey. Adrien enraged, he should have done more, he should have made him understand that this wasn’t ok. But right now he wasn’t Chat noir and couldn’t cause a whole scene. He bit his lips so hard that he started bleeding. He was fuming, how could such a pitiful human could roam freely.

Suddenly he sensed a touch on his chin. He looked down only to see Mari’s finger wiping up the blood. She trailed it to his mouth and did her gesture again. How the table had turned, she was now the one who was oblivious to the effect she had. His head started turning, and he relaxed at her touch. She looked so distressed and apologetic. That woman was beautiful really and he was blessed to have her in his life, he thought. Then as soon as her touch had come, it had disappeared again. He found himself missing it, no. Longing for it, desperately wanting it.

« - Umm, Adrien ? she asked tilting her head to the side.

⁃Yes ? he couldn’t stop staring at her bluebell eyes, so incredible, so beautiful, so characteristically her.

⁃You are still holding my hand. He immediately let her go like the touch had been burning him. He realized he had forgotten the world was still moving, and he wasn’t her boyfriend.

⁃Ah yes! Uh sorry. Sorry about all that I just thought you looked uncomfortable and I didn’t, I couldn’t, I wasn’t able to find anything else to help you. I'm sorry I said I was your boyfriend it’s just that I wanted to help! He has said that very quickly while bowing to her repeatedly.

⁃That’s ok! You actually saved me from a very difficult situation. In all honesty, I tried to tell him to leave me alone and solving that peacefully. But between you and me, I was starting to think my only move was punching him, you know, down there. » She had whispered the end of her sentence while shifting her gaze rapidly to illustrate what down there meant. She then looked and him, and seeing how red he was made her giggle.

Adrien felt better just by hearing that sound. She was ok. She was fine. He didn’t fail his Ladybug. Soon enough they had left the dance floor and went back to where their friends were seated. They didn’t say a word about the accident, agreeing to keep the silence.

Well, after all of these emotions, Adrien could really benefit from catching a break he thought. But taunting him, obsessing him was how he liked saying that he was Mari’s. How he had loved her touch on his lips. Adrien didn’t like Marinette like that, did he? He just liked protecting her since it was his job as Chat.

Yeah, that’s all there is to it, he just wants to uphold his rules, his promises to everyone. He just didn’t want anything to happen to Ladybug, otherwise who would protect Paris? With that said, he still poured himself yet another drink, mumbling that maybe he would just forget about it, and move on from this episode. He poured again and again until someone took the glass and the bottle away. He groaned and threw his head back on the couch. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he opened his eyes, but the first thing he saw didn’t make him happy. Not at all. In the distance, Mari and Luka were dancing and kissing from time to time.

Freaking hell. He closed his eyes again wishing that maybe it was just a bad dream. He took just a peak to check if it was true. He then let out a very long and deep sigh. His head was spinning, his mind clouded and felt like throwing up. Was it because he had too much to drink or because he was repulsed by the fact that it wasn’t him with her?

" - I wanna kiss her.

⁃What was that bro? You mumbled ! had exclaimed Nino, taking his attention away from his girlfriend for a short time before going back to kiss her again.

⁃I wanna kiss her.

⁃Oh! Then go my man, she’s your girlfriend you can kiss her anytime you want. Nino and Alya laughed, saying something about how they inspired him and then getting back at it.

⁃No she’s not. She’s not mine to kiss.

⁃Dudeeee, Kagami is with you. I know you have trouble believing it but she is! She’s yours to kiss as you say!

⁃But I don’t want to kiss Kagami. I want to kiss Marinette. "

As soon as her name had left his mouth, the sound of shattering glass broke the atmosphere. Nino and Alya had jumped, shocked at his words. Adrien slowly looked up, his mind still clouded. The girl in front of him had the effect of a cold shower. He was now very conscious about everything but most importantly her. She was frozen in place, her hands still open but empty, the glasses shattered at her feet. She looked at him in disbelief. No one breathed. She came close to him, painfully slowly. Suddenly, she slapped him. She hit his cheek with brutal force, and he was knocked back. She didn’t even look back and as fast as she had appeared, she had disappeared.

Oh to hell with it, it’s not like I could’ve pretended anymore. I gotta stop fooling myself, I simply can’t forget Mari.

Adrien had gone back to the bar to drink some water and then he had gone into the toilets, to try to look ok. He had splashed cold water on his face, again and again until his whole shirt was drenched and he felt vividly awake. Yeah, drinking was definitely not one of my best ideas.

He went outside to try to dry his shirt. Adrien found a small bush with a bench behind it, like that no one will see me in this deplorable state. He sat down and twisted his shirt, water poured down from it. He finally had time to think.

Adrien realized how horrible the situation must be for Kagami, and it pained him. He really wanted to make it right. But how? He had no idea. Then he asked himself what their relationship would evolve as. Certainly, she wouldn’t want to stay with him, and even if she did, he didn’t. He didn’t want to hurt her by pretending whilst loving someone else, that wasn’t him. But could they remain friends? Or would she think of him as a traitor? He really really hoped she would forgive him and stay friendly. They both didn’t have that many friends, and he did not need to lose one.

One who understands what his family was like.

« - Look who’s here, said a faint voice. It seemed like the person had been crying.

⁃Kagami!

⁃I want an explanation.

⁃I- I... I don’t have one.

⁃Well. Let me recap for you. Marinette says she has feelings for you. You turn her down. You get with me. Marinette starts being with Luka, she’s happy again. I’m happy with you. I come to give you a drink from the bar and I hear you say you want to kiss Mari. If you had loved her for a long time and tried to forget her, that would make the situation slightly more ok. The thing is you said no, you said you weren’t interested. You made her sad, you made her ache, you made her cry. And when she starts to get better with someone else you suddenly want her? That’s not ok. Neither for her or for me.

⁃Look Kagami, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how amazing she was and how much she meant to me before. I don’t want to hurt you, I hold you very dearly in my heart. Just not like her ...

⁃Are you continually going to break our hearts? Do you know how terrible I felt when we got together after you had rejected her? I was miserable but not nearly as much as her. She’s my friend and she didn’t deserve that, she doesn’t deserve that. You’re lucky that she tried her best to get past her affections for you, and never tried to trample with our relationship. She helped me get ready for our first date even though it pained her, she always smiled and she stayed your friend even after you treated her like that. She is finally happy, she has finally someone who cares about her as they should, someone who treats her right and you want to take all that away because you didn’t realize she was amazing until she couldn’t be yours anymore? That’s not fair Adrien. It’s not. Not to her, not to me. If you want to break up with me then fine, I will act with dignity and respect your decision. But do not try to break my friend’s heart again, you did, we did enough damage as it is.

⁃I’m sorry Kagami, you don’t know how much. I don’t know what to say or what to do. He whined and curled up on the bench. Adrien was pitiful. As he made himself smaller, Kagami stood before him, her eyes shooting daggers and her stance imposing. Then she relaxed her shoulders and let out a long sigh.

⁃I’m sorry too for all that matters. I’m sorry you were so oblivious. I wish you the best in your future. »

With these finals words, Kagami left with all of her dignity. She walked tall and proud as if she had just won a match when she knew she had lost. They all had lost, she though. And with that, she got in her car and left, without even a glance for him.

« Hey there. Fancy seeing you here. »

Adrien had jumped at the voice that interrupted his self-loathing. He had ruled out going back to the bar, in fear of what more alcohol would make him do. He knew Nino and Alya had long left. Indeed Nino has texted a winky face, their code for not disturbing one another as long as the sender didn’t message again, an exception made for an extreme situation. That was Nino's idea when he had finally had enough of Adrien texting him memes and bad ones when he was rather... occupied with his girlfriend. At first, he had put his phone on silence, but couldn’t bring himself to do it again since the day was he missed his best friend calls for help. The latter had been in a car accident and couldn’t call his father since he was out without permission. Adrien hadn’t been gravely injured but Nino was still losing sleep over this fiasco. Kagami, well she was out of the equation too. And the voice wasn’t one of a man. He lifted his head swiftly to find his bluebell eyed friend watching him with a warm smile. She had a hand on her hip and the other left her side to outstretch his way. She made a comment about him catching a cold or something else, her words didn’t really register in his brain.

Adrien’s head now buzzing with his girlfr...no ex-girlfriend words. « Are you continually going to break our hearts? She doesn’t deserve that » I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve her touch, her attention. He got up without touching the hand she offered and smiled as best as he could.

« - Came to see if I was tarnishing my image in a bush miss?

⁃Me? She became red, as red as the roses of the mentioned bush, his tone a bit too suggestive for her comfort. Noo ! I’m just a concerned friend who hadn’t seen your model face for a bit too long.

⁃Worried about me then? A puzzled look made his way to his face. Why did she care? Hadn’t he broken her heart? Shouldn’t he be the one to worry about her?

⁃Of course! she squealed a bit too loudly. You’re my friend, aren’t you? She smiled as she tugged slightly on his sleeve.

⁃Thank you Mari. I’m fine. She was such a kind soul this girl. She still considered him a friend even after all he did. She had a pure forgiving heart and gosh was he grateful for that. Although I’m quite lonely since Kagami has gone home.

⁃That let me be your company! Nino and Alya left, and Luka had to go home in a hurry after a panicked call from Jule’s.

⁃Seems we’re the last one standing then! He exclaimed while burning with joy of spending time with her.

⁃Indeed. Although I don’t feel like heading home. Would you mind following this crazy girl on an adventure? I feel rather brave tonight. She had taken his hands in hers, and hold them close to her heart while making the smallest cutest pout. Adrien's heart fluttered. That girl would be the death of him and she didn’t even know. It would either be of the guilt he felt from all of the situation, or by her behavior which she probably deemed okay since he had told her he held no romantic affections for her.

⁃So polite miss, I won’t have a choice but to oblige! » 

Mari directed him to his car, and try to make the lamest knock-knock jokes. Adrien realized that she was probably just trying to cheer him up, she hadn’t asked for the cause of his visible mood, hadn’t forced him to talk, but wished to be there, to try and better his night.

A heavyweight settled on his heart, making every breath harder. He felt like he’s entire blood had been replaced by a strong poison that ate him as slowly, as painfully as possible. His visions started to get blurry and his chest lifted repeatedly. Suddenly his legs didn’t respond anymore, he felt them going numb, and was waiting for the moment they’d give up. On his back had been placed a heavy bag of boulders. He felt himself scrunch under this heavy sensation. Quickly he felt his body giving in to the despair, aching all other, losing strength from wherever and it seemed as his mind was assaulted constantly by Kagami’s voice, which was amplified, deformed, changed but aggravating this disgusting sensation in his whole body. Her sharp voice was digging a hole in his stomach, reminding him of the failure, the disappointment he was. Word after word, Adrien lost himself more and more, until only the guilt remained.

Suddenly warmth. There was warmth all other him. Warmth and comfort. He sensed a head resting right under his, supporting it even. He took a deep breath, which was filled with flowery chocolate sent. It felt like the antidote of the poison that had flowed in his veins a mere second ago. He then noticed the two small arms wrapped around his stomach and the pressure of her body against his abdomen. He felt better as if she was an anchor to reality. But the tears kept on rolling down his cheeks before landing on black hair. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but one thing for sure was that he felt lucky. He felt lucky to have her by his side, even as just a friend. He was lucky that she accepted him. He was lucky that she let him be himself. He was lucky to have his ladybug.

Adrien didn’t know how he had gotten there or even where he was. He took a good look around him to see a skateboard park barely illuminated. Mari had taken his hand and probably drove here, or walked. He didn’t remember.

But there he was laying on a ramp, with only a light top in his direct vision. It wasn’t a soft bed but it felt more comfortable then what was waiting for him back at his place. He felt like he could breathe freely, and that, that sensation of freedom was the best thing for him. Suddenly he sat down, realizing Mari was nowhere to be seen. She was sitting on another ramp facing his. She looked deep in thought as she was scribbling on a small notebook. He staid there for a moment, trying to capture this very precious vision in his mind, to keep this sacred moment forever. She suddenly looked up, their eyes met and for a brief moment, the time stopped. They didn’t move one bit, frozen in place. Adrien felt his heart beat faster. He couldn’t stop looking at her, she had bewitched him.

She broke the moment by making a huge smile and waving at him. She jumped off the rail where she was and came to sit next to him.

" - Welcome back to the living world sleepyhead!

⁃Oh hey. Sorry, I fell asleep... he said suddenly uncomfortable.

⁃No worries, I’m just surprised you were comfortable enough here. That wasn’t my idea when I brought you here. She started fidgeting with the thread that kept her carnet closed. I just come here when I need inspiration or a breather. It’s a place where urban meets nature. I find it rather inspiring.

⁃Urban meets nature? I don’t see where nature is here?

⁃Thats just because you don’t have your eyes opened.

⁃What? She took his hand and lead him on the platform in the center. She sat down and signed for him to do the same. He obliged. She then laid on her back and he joined her.

⁃Close your eyes. She ordered. I’ll count to ten, during that time I want you to concentrate on your breathing. At ten you open your eyes, but don’t talk. It’s too peaceful for us to destroy that. Ready? He nodded.

One. Breathe in. Two. Breathe out. Three. Relax. Four. Breathe in. Five. Breathe out. Six. Relax. Seven. Breathe in. Eight. Breathe out. Nine. Relax. Ten."

Slowly the sky appeared to Adrien. It was magnificent. It was quite dark, which allowed the stars to shine brighter. It was breathtaking to see all of this in front of him. It felt like the night had put on a show just for them, it had chosen its most beautiful stars and made them dance in perfect harmony for him. It was all here, so close and yet so far. He could see many constellations and took joy in finding them and giving their name to his friend. There was Hercules, easily spotted because of the square that was the center of it. In this area, you could find the swan. It resembled a cross when you connected all the bright lights but if you used a bit more imagination you could see the magnificent wings of the beautiful bird in mid-fight. Adrien couldn’t stop. There was so much to say about this, so much to share with the girl next to him, so many details about this view. He kept on giving her stories, telling her which was his favorite, when you could see it and all that. He turned around to check if he didn’t bore her, to find here watching him rather than the sky. She blushed as soon as he noticed it. But this big smile didn’t leave her face. Her eyes had a hint of regret in them. He smiled shyly back at her. And then he took a risk. He gently grabbed her hand and turned back to the sky, not wanting to see her reaction. Her hand felt stiff in his at first, but she relaxed and quickly squeezed his. He took that as a good sign. They stayed here watching the sky until the sun started to rise. They sat back up to watch this, and as they looked in silence, Adrien realized that Mari had naturally come in his arms. She was now resting her head on his shoulder, his arm was around her waist and she held his other hand. He heard her murmurs something. **The sun will always shine.**

He felt at peace, like never before.

_________


End file.
